Craftoons
Craftoons is a series that shows cartoons. It is based on the timeline of players that join. The average episode, before commercials, is 25 minutes long. There are only 20 episodes in one season. Season 1 #New World - A new guy, named after the block Dirt, spawns in a new world. What is in store? #Gruel Attacks - Dirt meets a creeper. A zombie comes, next to a spider jockey, next to all the other mobs?! #The Resturant - Dirt has only 3 shanks left. He eats at a resturant. #Joined - Cobblestone has come. At first, they don't get along. #New Friend - Cobblestone now lives, and eventually improves Dirt's house. #Why Not? - Cobblestone goes mining, just to realize that you can never have too much coal. #Dump Truck - Dirt rents a dump truck to unload topsoil in his new garden. #Modded - Dirt and Cobblestone go into a waiting room. #Ores? - Some mysterious ores apper when Cobblestone goes mining. #Brothers - Oak Log and Oak Plank join the Block Family. #Beach Trip - The family goes on vacation. #Mysterious Portal - The family stops by a fast food place, only to be curious. #Sizzle - Sizzling noises are heard. A new block, TNT, joins the game. #TNT versus TNT Man - First battle of the series. #The Trip To The Store - Part 1 of 4. The Block Family goes on a shopping trip. #Where's the push cart? - Part 2 of 4. The Block Family arrives at the supermarket. #Dark Moves - Part 3 of 4. The item that takes the most out of their expense... #Sword Dark No More - Part 4 of 4. The family finds a sword that solves their problems. #Bad Effects - The Block Family get a new block - Soul Sand. #Antidote Please - TNT gets infected, but Cobblestone gets it better. Season 2 #The Bed - Dirt finds another new block, only to find that it is very useful for a double-space taker. #Field Trip! - The family goes to the desert. #Cacti - They get 2 new blocks, one is a cacti, the other is a different cacti that gives out free armor. #Curious - That Nitrogen. #Reports - Things heat up in the news. #Apocalypse - Bang, Bang... #Zombiefication - The door breaks. #Back In Time - They turn back into time. #More Blocks - They meet the crafting table, furnace, chest, glass, painting, and a Ruby Block. #Fashion Week - Part 1 of 2. The Block Family go to Blocksville for Fashion Week. They bump into all other blocks and they eventually join the family. #I'm Sick! - Part 2 of 2. Oak Plank gets sick because it is a girls event. #The Move To Blocksville - The Block Family moves to Blocksville, where they live in a mansion. #Griefers Gonna Creep - There is the doomage of Blocksville. #That Quickly? - A recap of the tragedy. #Blocksville II - The blocks reform Blocksville, starting with the Blocksville Tower. #Creeper - The Creeper Comes to town. #Burger Brisk - The block family has burgers. #The Sick Feeling - Dirt and Oak Log eat too much food. #Dessert - Cones and ice cream. The Block Family choose their ice cream for dessert. #Black With White Spots - Part 1 of 2. The Block Family stumbles along a water pool. Season 3 (this is an exception of the 20 episode limit) #Home - Part 2 of 2. The Block Family return home. #What's Trash Is Treasure - Mister Lapis is in charge of recycling what's not needed. #Back To Mine - Dirt, Cobblestone, the Ore branch, and Lucky Block go mining. (You can find his song here.) #Hyper - Christmas Season, episode one. #Dear Shears - Christmas Season, episode two. The Brick branch gets a tree for Christmas. #Ornaments - Christmas Season, episode three. The Quartz branch go ornament shopping. #Set It Up - Christmas Season, episode four. The entire family decorate the christmas tree, where the youngest one, Command Block, has a surprise. #The Pick Of Songs - Christmas Season, episode five. #Presents! - Christmas Season, episode six. The family secretly goes out, one by one, to get their presents. #Wrapping The Treshold - Christmas season, episode seven. #Hide To Peek - Christmas Season, episode eight. #The Sneaky Game - Christmas Season, episode nine. #Let It Snow - Christmas Season, episode ten. The block kids have fun in the snoe. #Stumble Ablock - Christmas Season, episode eleven. The Block kids need help to get out of a snow pile, so their parents come along. #The Signature Santa Hat - Christmas Season, episode twelve. #Catching The Warmth - Christmas Season, episode thirteen. #The Puppet - Christmas Season, episode fourteen. The kids make puppets. #Light The Lights - Christmas Season, episode fifteen. The Christmas Tree and the lights are finished, and they get to shine like a light. #The Great Jingle - Christmas Season, episode sixteen. #The Stories of Christmas, part one - Christmas Season, episode seventeen. #The Stories of Christmas, part two - Christmas Season, episode eighteen. #The Stories of Christmas, part three - Christmas Season, episode nineteen. #The Stories of Christmas, final - Christmas Season, episode twenty. #Holidays Are Close - Christmas Season, episode twenty-one. #Special - Merry, Happy Holidays - Episodes twenty-two, twenty-three, twenty-four, and Christmas Day. 80 minutes long.